


December 27

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:57:12
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The day Jensen met the love of his life





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** umm...kinda cracky with a not-so-happy-ending?  
>  just a li'll kinda-drabble-thingy written within an hour and so not betaed

The Day dawned bright and clear. Sunlight filtered through the blinds and fell on the bed. That wouldn’t have woken him up on a normal day. Then again, it wasn’t a normal day. For fucks sake, he did not even get a wink of sleep last night, and that did not improve his mood one bit.

 

To hell with it, thought Jensen as he made his way to the bathroom. Since he wasn’t getting any sleep, he might just as well get up and tire himself out to kill the weird buzz of adrenaline that was still running through him after last night. 

 

After relieving his full bladder, Jensen brushed his teeth. He did not look at the mirror to see how he looked. He fucking well knew what he looked like. He did not want to look into the blotched face or puffy eyes. His memory was enough reminder of last night, thank you very much.

 

He changed into dark blue jeans and a dark t-shirt and pulled a cap over his head. Putting on his sneakers, and shrugging into his jacket, Jensen went out of his 5th floor suck-ass apartment and locked the door behind him. He had lost more than enough last night, and didn’t wanna tempt fate into taking more from him.

 

As he made his way over to the metro, Jensen stopped by a Starbucks to get his coffee. And never made it to the metro the rest of the day. 

 

That would be because he fell in love. At first sight. With a man. Or kid. Or boy. Or maybe he should just ask. Yeah, he thought he’d rather do that anyway. After all he had nothing to lose, right? 

 

“How old are you?” Jensen asked point-blank upon walking up to the kid. Who just stared at him as though he had sprouted two heads, with his mouth hanging open like a fish. Jensen thought maybe he was dumb, but that was okay. Not like that would be a big deal or anything. 

Heck, he knew was socially retarded. But he still touched his head to make sure that it was still in one piece, and didn’t split or had anything abnormal growing on it or something.

 

Relieved that all was as it should be, Jensen dragged a chair over and sat at the table the kid was occupying and nudged him with his foot.

 

“Jared. Twenty. Not a student.” Jared said, amusement making his lips curl upwards, “Anything else you would like to know?”

 

Jensen let out a contented sigh. Phew. He was legal, one hurdle over. “Nah, nothing else.” Jensen grinned at him. “Jensen. That’s me. My name that is. So you single?”

 

Jared lifted his cup, taking a sip and looking at him above the lid. “Maybe, why’d you like to know?” 

 

“Wanna go out and spend the rest of the day with me? Though I gotta tell you, I didn’t bring my non-existent car. So we gotta walk. Still, I'm awesome, so you wouldn't notice it. Much” Jensen told him, grinning all the while.

 

“Ok.”

 

Jensen did a double take. “Shit, did you just agree to my stupid dumb-ass plan?” 

 

“I believe I did.” Jared told him, a grin eating up his whole face. He got up and started walking towards the door, not even looking back to see if Jensen was following him or not. Which he totally was, mind you. There was no way on earth he was letting his love walk out of his life. 

 

With a grin to rival Jared’s, Jensen fell in step beside him. “Where you wanna go?”

 

“Anywhere. My whole day is yours. Better come up with ideas to entertain me, Mr.Awesome.” Jensen grinned. This was awesome. This beat the shit from last night. Hell it beat not getting a wink last night. It wasn’t everyday he was lucky enough to meet the love of his life

 

“C’mon.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and pulled him along to the bus station. He bought two tickets, which would hold good for the whole day. 

 

When the bus arrived, Jensen got on it first and scouted for two free seats. Upon sighting them, he dragged Jared over with him and plopped down on the empty seat. 

 

He turned his head to tell Jared something, but he totally forgot what he was about to say when he saw that 

Jared was looking his way, and their lips were just touching distance away. He closed the distance and pressed his lips against Jared’s, and felt his world turn upside down. He knew that the life as he knew it was over. There was no going back from here, from this. 

 

When Jared pulled back after a few minutes, Jensen leaned his head in, inhaling the scent that was all Jared. He licked his lips, tasting Jared on him. Candy and coffee flavored. Perfect.

 

Jensen leaned back against his chair. But his head never turned away from Jared’s, who looked back at him before whispering softly, “Don’t fall in love with me man.”

 

“Too late.” And it was. “Been too late since the first time I laid eyes on you.” Jensen realized that perhaps there was a reason Jared asked him that. But he couldn’t be bothered to care, for at the moment Jared was here, he was his, and he was gonna enjoy every second of that.

 

“Don’t.” Jared looked away for a moment, before turning back to him and his eyes were shining. But he didn’t say anything more than that.

 

Jensen was good at ignoring things, so he pretended. For the rest of the day he pretended. He pretended Jared was his, that they would go home at the end of the day and live happily ever after. He pretended everything was as it should be. And for the most part it worked. He had a great time. Jared was everything he had ever wished for and more. He was the perfect companion for the day. And he made Jensen laugh more than he could ever remember laughing. 

 

At the end of the day Jensen did go home with Jared. It was the most amazing night of his life and Jensen knew that there could never ever be another night like that, ever again. And when he felt Jared slip out of the bed and get dressed, he pretended his heart wasn’t breaking. He pretended all was well with his world. But when he heard the door close behind him, he was out of the bed and in his jeans before he could draw a breath. He ran out into the night. When he saw Jared walking away with his shoulders hunched in on himself, he ran after him, only pulling up when he reached him. 

 

“Don’t...don’t go. Please!” Jensen begged as he held onto Jared’s arm as though for life. Jared turned around and pulled him into his embrace. He saw the tears that tracked their way down Jared’s cheek, and he knew his face mirrored it.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jared whispered into his neck before pulling back and shrugging out of his jacket. He put it around Jensen, before pressing a kiss on his lips. One last goodbye before he walked away. Jensen didn’t know how long he stayed there. He didn’t see the snowflakes drifting down, he didn’t notice the cold seeping into his barefoot. He just kept on looking until he couldn’t see anymore for the tears that blinded him.

 

He heard Jared’s voice echo inside his head, “I want you to remember me, us, like this. I want you to look back and remember this day for what it was. Don’t let what comes after destroy it for you. I love you Jensen. Always and forever.”

 

So there it was. December 22nd 2002. The best day of his life, for he had met the love of his life.

Then again, it was the worst day of his life too. For he had lost what was his to love within the same day.

 

Jensen didn't know whether to cry or to laugh. He didn't get to decide, cause he realized he was doing both. He laughed so hard his stomach ached, and all the while he felt his heart shatter away. Pieces flying into the night.

He didn't know how he was going to pick himself up again, but he was going to do it. One day, he would keep his promise to Jared. He would remember what they had, on this amazing day and remember it with a smile on his face. 

 

But not right now. Not Today.


End file.
